On My Mind
by WolfDemon818
Summary: Kishu cant stop thinking about a certin girl and Ichigo cant stop thinking about a certin boy wink wink warning:lovey dovey fluff!


Kishu sat at his bedroom window staring into the darkness of space as the ship flew by the many stars. He thought of one person and one person only, _Ichigo_.

'_I wonder what she is doing_ _right now' _Kishu thought to himself as he sighed for the 3rd time today.

'W_hy the heck am I getting so worked up about a human girl!!?' _Kishu sighed once again

"He can't go on like this!" Pie said to his little friend Tart.

"Yeah, he has sighed 4 times since we have been watching him" Tart replied.

At that, unnoticed, Pie and Tart proceeded into their green-haired alien friend's bedroom to try and talk him into going to see Ichigo.

"Kishu…" Pie started, Kishu quickly spun around at the alarming voice of his friends

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!!! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE!?!" Kishu yelled

"Kishu, why don't you just go see her?" Tart continued by this time Kishu was really sad but wouldn't let them see that so he put on his best pissed off face

"What the hell are you talking about? Go to see who?!?" Kishu answered (more like questioned)

"Ichigo, of course you know you want to" Pie stated

"What gave you that idea? Why would I want to see a human girl that doesn't even want to see me?" Kishu said "no matter how much I love her" he mumbled to himself turning around to once again face the window adding another sigh.

"Ok suit yourself Kishu we aren't going to force you" Pie and Tart said in unison.

Once Pie and Tart had left him room, he began to think maybe he should go to see his love (even though she wasn't "his"). So he decided he was going to teleport to Earth to go see Ichigo.

On Earth:

Ichigo had just been dumped by Ayomo-kun but she wasn't at all sad she was really kind of happy because she could finally figure out her feelings, she knew he wasn't the man she wanted to marry, no she had someone else on her mind, _Kishu_. She didn't understand why she missed him so much, she missed that evil little grin on his face, the sometimes caring look in his eyes, the way he would call her _kitten_, and she most missed the way he would always pop out of no where and steal a kiss from her. She loved it when he did that but she would never admit that to anyone.

"Kishu" Ichigo said to herself. Just at that moment Kishu teleported into her room but Ichigo didn't notice the hott alien looming over her. "Kishu.." she was starting to cry and Kishu was totally baffled by her sudden actions "Kishu, why did you have to leave me?!?" by this she was crying her eyes out, Kishu still not knowing what to do but to keep listening "Kishu, why, why, why? Why did you leave me?!? I thought you loved me? I miss you so much just please if you can hear me right now then please come back to me" she was crying so much she could hardly keep herself from falling of her desk chair and onto the bed. "Please Kishu please I love you so much" at this very statement Kishu's heart started racing and he got so many butterflies in his stomach he thought he was the one who was going to fall, he couldn't stand it anymore, he couldn't stand to see his kitten cry like that He flung his muscular arms around her small body (every fan girl is screaming now) "Ichigo I missed you too, I missed you so much" Kishu sobbed into the croon of her neck

"Kishu?" she whispered

"Yes kitten its me I couldn't stay away any longer I just had to come and see you!" Kishu felt his heart racing, Ichigo felt the same thing, "kitten I love you too! I always have!" Kishu said with all his heart.

Ichigo spun around to look into the green-haired alien's beautiful golden eyes they were filled to the brim with love and passion "Oh Kishu I just couldn't keep my mind of you after you left!" she hugged him with all her mite and Kishu returned it

"kitten I couldn't keep my mind of you after I left that's when I knew I had to be with you again" at this they leaned back away from the hug and looked at each other both of their eyes filled with passion and love, love and passion.

Kishu just couldn't take it anymore, a little afraid of getting slapped again, he leaned in for a kiss on her soft, pink rose lips and surprisingly (not really to us fan girls screech ) she leaned in to kiss him back they kissed for a good 10 min. but had to come back up for air.

Kishu felt like doing a little happy dance at that point…..scratch that he wanted to bounce from wall to wall for hours, HE FINALLY RECIVED A KISS BACK FROM HIS ONE TRUE LOVE!! Kishu picked up Ichigo bridal-style and floated them both down to her bed, Ichigo fell asleep instantly but Kishu was still to excited to sleep but eventually he fell asleep with Ichigo, HIS kitten, in his arms.


End file.
